


One Day You Will Believe Me Entirely

by BecauseILoveYou



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, Comforting Hannibal, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal/Will - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Nurturing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Will Graham - Freeform, Will/Hannibal - Freeform, body image issues, domestic hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseILoveYou/pseuds/BecauseILoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will stood in front of the large floor to ceiling mirror in the upstairs master bathroom, toweling himself off.  He looked at each part of his body individually from head to toe, letting the large cream coloured towel fall to the floor.  He told himself that everyone had days like this, days where they felt unhappy with themselves.  But he couldn’t shake the feelings that had settled low in his stomach, that had washed over him in the early hours of the morning.<br/>Disgust and disappointment.  </p><p>or! When Will is struggling with seeing himself as anything special and Hannibal takes the opportunity to tell him some things he's already been wanting to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day You Will Believe Me Entirely

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was about time I post something new! I'm a sucker and I fell for Comforting!Hannibal once again ;)  
> I would love any feedback that you guys have! Just out of curiosity, if you have any prompts I'm eager to hear them.  
> I'm debating some kind of sequel to this, again any ideas are welcome :)  
> Hope you enjoy it. If I notice any errors I'll be sure to fix them. Much love xx

“Please eat while it’s hot Will.”

Hannibal rested his fork on his half finished plate and swirled the whine around in his glass. He took a small sip and set it back down, watching Will expectantly. Will wasn’t himself this evening. He pushed bits of steak and spiced roasted potatoes around his plate, ignoring Hannibal’s request.

Hannibal leaned in slightly, “Will?” 

He looked up at Hannibal with tired eyes at the mention of his name, as though he hadn’t heard anything previously. Will set down his fork and pressed his palms against his eyes, taking a deep breath and sighing loudly. 

“I’m sorry Hannibal, thank you for dinner…I’m just not very hungry.” He stayed with his elbows on the table, face in his hands. Then ran them through his hair leaning back in his chair. Hannibal stared, taking another bite of the rare meat on his fork. 

“Are you feeling ill?” He furrowed his brow.

Will shook his head, not making eye contact. “Can I go have a shower?”

Hannibal eyed him cautiously, setting the napkin that had been on his lap on the table; standing and picking up both plates.

“You needn’t ask Will. Of course you can. I’ll save this, if you happen to want it later. Are you staying tonight or do you plan on returning to your furry family?” Hannibal grinned slightly then, trying to lighten the mood. He was longing to push Will for what was going on, but he knew the only place that would get him is a place called nowhere. He would talk in his own time, if he so chose. 

Will stood up and set his napkin on the table as well. “Thanks.” He thought for a moment, not smiling at Hannibal’s light comment like he normally would at the mention of his beloved pups. “I’m not sure yet.” He looked down at the floor, slipping his hands into his jean pockets suddenly feeling more vulnerable than before. 

“Please enjoy your shower Will. You’re welcome to stay or go, whatever you would rather.” Hannibal smiled softly again, and resisted the urge to kiss Will on the cheek. Instead he sighed quietly and made his way to the kitchen to handle the plates as Will made his way up the stairs.

~

Will stood in front of the large floor to ceiling mirror in the upstairs master bathroom, toweling himself off. He looked at each part of his body individually from head to toe, letting the large cream coloured towel fall to the floor. He told himself that everyone had days like this, days where they felt unhappy with themselves. But he couldn’t shake the feelings that had settled low in his stomach, that had washed over him in the early hours of the morning. 

Disgust and disappointment. 

Will had never learned how to take care of himself with love. He knew how to meet his needs, how to teach, how to be successful. But he didn’t know how to love himself. Not properly.

Without warning he felt the familiar prickle of tears brimming his eyes. He gave himself another once over and picked up the towel. He held it in his hands and ran his thumbs over the fabric, trying his best to will the feelings away. What did Hannibal even see in him? He felt so inferior compared to the unique man. Hannibal was tall, dark, handsome. And as Will stared at his reflection in the mirror fogged up around the edges, he felt boyish, pale, and _repulsive_. 

He heard a soft knock pulling him from his spiral of thoughts, followed by the slow opening of the door. Hannibal had changed into a pair of comfortable grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, and the initial calm look on his face was now replaced with shock and worry. What he expected to see when he opened the door was what he always saw; Will with a towel around his hips, razor or toothbrush in hand. But instead Will stood before him, only a few feet away, towel tightly in his hands with damp cheeks and red eyes, lips pressed together. Hannibal sighed at his ignorance, secretly cursing himself for not asking more questions earlier. 

“What’s going on Will?” Hannibal stayed in the doorway, watching Will for cues. His thoughts racing through what had happened that day. What had he missed? Will tilted his head to the side, two thick tears running down his cheeks as he forced shaky words to come out of his mouth. 

“You must be so disappointed.” A look of shame came over him, swallowing up all the healthy colour in his face and replacing it with an embarrassed red.

Hannibal kept his calm demeanor and took a slow step forward. “Why would I be disappointed Will?”

“Because of..” he swallowed thickly and angrily wiped the tears from his face. “Because of this!” He raised his voice just slightly causing it to crack and motioned up and down his body, clenching his jaw.

Hannibal licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry and took another step forward, breathing deeply. “Your body?” 

Will clenched his fists, taking a piercing shaky breath, swiftly throwing the towel down on the marble counter top. “What the fuck is there to love about this!? I’m disgusting.” He motioned to his body again staring at Hannibal with blurry watery eyes, the last word lingering in the air.

Hannibal took one last step forward and very slowly reached his hands up to cup Will’s face, giving him every chance to flinch away. He didn’t. His naked shaking build stood tense and agitated, and Hannibal couldn’t help but feel an ache in his own core as he cupped Will’s face in his hands. He was searching for the words to say as he looked the love of his life in the eye. Hannibal himself knew that Will was anything but disgusting. The word tasted bitter as it slipped into his ears and he shook his head calmly. 

“William you are _not_ disgusting and I won’t have you thinking such things about yourself. There is everything to love about you. I love you with all of me. And I love every part of you...that more than definitely includes your physical self.” Hannibal thumbed under Will’s eyes and let his hands fall so they gently held Will’s upper arms. 

Will looked away from him and sniffed loudly, considering his words. He looked back towards the mirror but Hannibal made some sort of clicking sound with his tongue, followed by a whispered “Ne ne ne, Sustabdyti”. He gently guided Will to look at him again with the tip of his thumb. “Enough, darling.” 

He took Will’s hand, half expecting an objection but one never came. He guided him out of the bathroom, turning off the light and closing the door, guiding Will to his bedroom. He pulled back the covers on the large bed, and Will looked back at him letting his hand go. Hannibal ran his hand down his arm and nodded towards the empty space. Without another word Will crawled under the covers letting his damp curls press against the crisp pillow case, being neatly tucked in. He curled his toes and sniffed slightly, watching Hannibal walk around the other side of the bed, crawling in beside him. 

Instinctively, Will turned to face Hannibal laying opposite him and tucked himself against his chest. He breathed him in and blinked the last of his tears away, feeling Hannibal wrap his arm firmly around him, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head letting his lips linger there. 

“My sweet boy you musn’t ever doubt your worth or your ability to be loved do you understand me?”

Will nodded and closed his eyes. 

“You are _attractive_ , you are _handsome_ , you are _lovable_ , and you are _perfect_ , and I assure you of those things whether you see them or not. I see them. I have always seen them. You are more than a body, you are a being that I am in love with and will always be in love with and I will insure that one day you will believe me _entirely_." The last of his words came out as breathy whispers and he rested his chin atop Will’s head. 

Will nudged his nose against the thin fabric covering Hannibal`s chest and pressed himself as close as he possibly could to the warmth beside him. 

“Thank you…Hannibal” He smiled slightly to himself, growing slightly lighter and settling comfortably into the plush surrounding him. The dogs would be alright alone at home tonight, they’d be alright…and so would he.


End file.
